Ajuda:Página de descrição de imagem
Cada imagem carregada tem uma página de descrição de imagem que dá informações sobre a fonte, licença e detalhes técnicos da imagem. (Essa página também existe para sons, vídeos e outros tipos de arquivos e por isso também pode ser chamada de página de descrição de arquivo). Quais são as partes da página? A página de descrição consiste em quatro partes: # a própria imagem, ou um link para um arquivo #* A descrição da página mostra a imagem em tamanho real ou uma versão reduzida com um link para a maior versão. # a descrição da imagem/som, que você pode adicionar/editar quando você editar a página da imagem #"História da imagem" ou "Histórico do Arquivo": veja histórico da página #"Links de imagem" ou "Links de arquivo": uma lista de páginas que usam a imagem, ou páginas que tem um link para o artigo Como eu edito a página? A página de imagem tem o seu próprio histórico de edição, que é em geral o histórico da parte que pode ser editável; é rotulada, de forma meio confusa, "Imagem:xyz Histórico de Revisão". Isso não deve ser confundido com o histórico da imagem. A pré-visualização da página de edição de uma imagem só mostra a parte editável, não a própria imagem, o histórico ou links das imagens. O arquivo da imagem não pode ser editada no Fandom. Para uma nova revisão de um arquivo de imagem é necessário um novo envio. Qual informação deve ser colocada na página? Você pode colocar texto na parte da descrição da página. Inicialmente a descrição contém automaticamente o resumo da edição fornecido pelo usuário quando ele enviou a primeira versão (esse texto também é mostrado no histórico da imagem na primeira linha de envio. Descrição da imagem Ex: "Imagem de um peixe-dourado em um tanque pequeno". Isto é útil para usuários que não tem acesso direto a imagem, é um substituto temporário para a etiqueta longdesc. Você também pode incluir as proporções da imagem, em pixels. Informações sobre autor e fonte Sempre forneça o maior número de informações possível sobre o criador da imagem e onde você a encontrou (ex: um site, escaneada de um livro, você mesmo tirou a foto). Se a imagem estiver sob a licença CC-BY (ou outras licenças similares), você deve dar os créditos para quem tem os direitos da imagem (usualmente o fotógrafo). If the image is licensed under a CC-BY license (or most similar licenses) it must be attributed to the copyright holder (usually the photographer). If this is not done, your upload violates the terms of the license, and is a copyright violation. Even if the image is public domain or is under a license that doesn't require attribution, please provide source information anyway to make verification easy. Remember that your wikia might be around for ten, twenty, or a hundred years, and later readers or editors may have different needs for verifying the source of an image. Licensing information Please include an , either by typing the correct template (such as by hand, or choosing from a license selector dropdown, if available on your wikia. If applicable, provide a link to documentation of the licensing terms (i.e. a "Terms of use" or "About" page for the website where you got the image). Other versions If other versions (especially a larger version) of the same image exists, link to them. For example: * larger version (info) * different camera angle (info) * textfree version (info) Textfree versions may be useful for using across language versions. Can I categorize images? By adding a category tag on the image page, images can be in the same category as other pages, but are treated separately: on the category page they are not included in the count of articles in the category, and they are displayed in a separate section, with a thumbnail and the name for each; see . A category can either mix articles and images about a subject, or you can create separate image categories. An image category is typically a subcategory of the general category about the same subject, and a subcategory of a wider image category. For categorizing a new image, the image page does not even have to be edited: the category tag can simply be put in the upload summary. Can images be protected? of an image page also automatically protects the image itself: i.e. a new image under the name of the existing image can only be uploaded by an admin. How do I link to an image page without displaying the image? To make a link to the image description page of an image without including the actual image, use a leading colon in the link, like: Image:a_sound.ogg or Image:an_image.jpg. The colon prevents the image being embedded in the article, and instead makes an ordinary internal link. You can also use "Media:" instead of "Image:", as in Media:a_sound.ogg. Veja também *Aprenda sobre enviar arquivos *Aprenda sobre tags de direitos autorais de imagens Mais ajuda e feedback Página de descrição de imagem de:Hilfe:Dateibeschreibungsseite en:Help:Image description page es:Ayuda:Página de descripción de imagen fr:Aide:Page de description d'un fichier ja:ヘルプ:画像記述ページ pl:Pomoc:Opis pliku ru:Справка:Описание изображения zh:Help:圖像描述頁